A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for adjusting the position of each earphone or receiver unit in a headset, and more particularly it relates to said adjuster means featuring the provision of an elastic projecting member fixed in position at each end of the head band, said elastic member being designed to be able to elastically fit in any one of a plurality of recessions or dents formed regularly at given intervals along the inner wall of the hole of a flattened tubular body secured to the corresponding earphone unit, thereby allowing telescopically adjustable secure positioning of the head band in said flattened tubular bodies.
B. Description of the Prior Art
A headset is used for listening personally to the radio, stereo music apparatus, tape recorder or the like. In this case, it is required that the body portion of each earphone which transmits the voice or sound to the lister's ear be attached pat and tightly to the ear.
The conventional headsets were mostly of a structure in which each end of the head band is inserted into the fixture of the corresponding earphone support and said both head band and earphone support are fixed in position by dint of a frictional resistance produced therebetween upon insertion, thereby securing the head band against removal from the earphone support.
In such form of attachment, however, since securing of the head band position relative to the earphone support relies on a frictional resistance alone, the earphone support is liable to get loose or shift from the head band, causing dislocation of the earphone from the proper position on the ear. Also, such conventional design has the disadvantage that it is hardly possible to precisely change the set position of each earphone stepwise along a given distance.